


Cityboy

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bickering, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lawyer Sam, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Some Humor, Strained Relationships, Unrelated Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam’s a lawyer who just lost his job, and to make it worse his financèe broke off the wedding. Feeling lost and helpless, Sam moves to Kansas to get away from the city life and forget everything that happened. There he meets a mechanic, Dean, who pissed off Sam by calling him ‘cityboy’. Not only that but they’re neighbors as well. Sam’s fucked.





	Cityboy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put this story here. Just in case you guys read here and don't have tumblr! I really like the idea of this fic. Also, it's going to be completed, but I might add more if you guys like it :D Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

The past few months everything was going great for Sam. He got a good job at a law firm and was going marry his girlfriend from college, Jessica. He proposed to Jessica on his knees and watched as his girlfriend became his fiancée. They had everything planned for their upcoming wedding.

Suddenly, everything crumbled within time...

Sam couldn't handle his new job as he had hoped for. He had trouble keeping up with paperwork, and his first clients were a hassle to deal with. Then, Jessica began to get cold feet and started rethinking her decision of marrying at young age. She hadn't lived her life to the fullest, so why was she marrying at the age of twenty-two?

Before Sam knew it, Jessica called off the wedding and returned his four karat ring. Sam was heartbroken. He couldn't stay in California without thinking of his ex-girlfriend. Therefore, he packed everything from his apartment and left the city.

Where was he going? Sam honestly had no idea. Anywhere, as longest there was a nice scenery.

Sam ended up in Lawrence, Kansas; with a population of eight thousand. It was perfect. Sam bought a small house with a big yard. He was hoping he could get a dog to play fetch with.

As he was bringing down his stuff from his car, he heard a low rumble from an engine. Sam glanced to his side and saw a black impala parking in the neighbor's driveway. He never officially met his neighbor yet.

He put the last box on his porch, and then he padded toward his neighbor. Sam really wanted to make a good impression. It would be nice to know at least one person in Lawrence.

Abruptly, the engine turned off and then the car door opened. Sam heard ' _son of a bitch_ ' in a low tone as a young man stepped out of the impala. He raised his eyebrow as he saw Sam standing there like a dumbass. "Can I help you?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Sam. I just moved next door. Nice to meet you." He greeted politely as he held out his hand.

Dean simply showed his own hand: covered in oil stains. "The name's Dean." Then he eyed Sam up and down. "Yeah. You're  _definitely_  not from around here," Dean stated with a smirk.

Sam blushed, putting his own hand down. What did that even mean?

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"From California," Sam answered.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Dean let out a laugh. "You're a cityboy!" Sam frowned. That didn't sound nice at all. He watched Dean unzipped his overalls and stepped out of them. Sam immediately gazed away, lifting his hand to his right side of the face. "And shy too!" Dean continued laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" Sam huffed, lowering— and glaring— at Dean. He was wearing a white wife beater and shorts underneath. At least he wasn't naked.

"Nothing, Cityboy." Dean shrugged, his laughter dying down. "Just that you're not going to last long in this town."

"Okay, first of all, I'm Sam! Not Cityboy," Sam scoffed. "Second, just who the hell do you think you are? Telling me I won't last here, huh?" Sam just moved to Lawrence, and he already hated his next door neighbor.

"Your worst nightmare, Cityboy," with that being said, Dean winked and entered his house, leaving behind a pissed off Sam.

* * *

The following day Sam finished moving in; he spent the whole day cleaning and putting everything where it should be. When he was done he went to his porch, a cold beer in hand, ready to enjoy the weather outside.

The sun was beginning to go down, leaving the sky a lovely orange and red color mixed together. It was beautiful. California was never like this. Sam smiled as he sat down on the steps of his porch.

He made the right decision of moving away. Sam took a sip of his beer, admiring the view when suddenly loud music began to blare out of Dean's house. Sam nearly spit his drink from the interruption.

So much for  _relaxing_.

Lately, Dean had been trying to piss him off by doing stupid little stunts such as: raising the volume of his stereo, mowing the lawn in the crack of dawn, and lastly, knocking on his door in the middle of the night, drunk. It was driving Sam nuts.

If Dean wasn't so hot Sam would punch the guy, however if this went on he just might.

Sam needed to get on Dean's  _good_   _side_ , otherwise they would be bickering on and off. And Sam did not want to move again. An idea suddenly popped in his mind as he stared at his beer. What better way to form a friendship than a drink of beer?

He knocked on Dean's door— which was fruitless due to the music— Sam pounded on the door. "Dean!" he shouted, then the damn music lowered.  _Finally_.

Dean peeked from his curtains before closing them again. He swung the door open, revealing himself to be shirtless and sweaty. Sam nearly gasped at the sight, he squeezed onto the beer can to control himself.

"Hey,  _Cityboy_ ," Dean smiled. "Music bothering you again?" Sam had almost gotten used to Dean, including his stupid nickname. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"No." He lied. Sam had complained twice yesterday. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if we could get to know each other and have a few beers," he said, a fake smile plastered on his face. He held a beer out for Dean to take.

Dean easily took it, but raised his eyebrow when he saw the brand of the beer. "Really? Budweiser? Lame, man."

"Like you have anything better," Sam huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I actually do. Come on in." Of course. Dean turned around, leaving the door open for Sam.

Sam took a few steps before closing the door and following Dean. He glanced around the room. Sam expected Dean's place to be messy for some reason, but it wasn't, it was clean and even smelled like lavender. Weird.

"Nice posters," Sam commented. He eyed the hot babes on the wall, then saw a couple of 80s rock bands. The room felt oddly cozy. Scanning around, Sam's eyes widened and said, "No way! You have the whole collection of James Bond and Batman. I used to love these as a kid!" He picked up the DVDs that were tucked in a shelf.

Wow. Dean may not be so bad.

"Here you go, Cityboy." Dean handed him a glass of whiskey.

"Whiskey? I don't know..." Sam wasn't much of a drinker when it came to strong alcohol.

"Don't be a little bitch!" Dean laughed. "C'mon, let's a toast to being new neighbors." Dean raised his own glass and waited for Sam to do the same thing. Oh what the hell! Sam didn't mind one drink. He clicked his glassware to Dean's as they both drank whiskey.

Sam grimaced at the taste. Holy shit! His throat was burning up— Jesus! The last time he had whiskey he was in college getting drunk in a party.

"Good, huh?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows, and then sat on his leather couch. "Take a seat. We got a long night." Sam could have sworn Dean just purred. He shook his head, he was probably hearing things.

Beer? Check. Talking? Check. Friendship forming? Check. Sam was close to getting on Dean's good side.

Sam sat a foot away from Dean as he took a sip from his beverage.

The next hour was a fucking blur. Sam was laughing nonstop as Dean said some stupid shit. What did he say? Sam couldn't remember. He even forgot what he was doing at Dean's house. Regardless, San was having a blast.

His third cup of whiskey was already gone. Sam rested against the couch, his head dropped back on the soft cushion as he looked at the ceiling. Dean watched in amusement. His elbow was propped on the cushion, his chin resting on his palm as he stared at Sam. Dean's legs were under his knees so he could get more comfortable on his side.

"You're so funnnny, Dean," Sam admitted, slurred, voice scratchy from all the burning sensation of the alcohol. He wasn't even aware that Dean was eyeing him.

"So, Cityboy, why did you move here of all places?" Dean asked. This was a great opportunity to get answers from his neighbor. Dean wasn't the type to randomly make friends, he needed to see if they weren't criminals or fucking assholes.

Sam hummed, and tried clear his dry throat. "My f-fiancée broke off the engagement. Guess that was the last straw for me, y'know? I needed a new scenery. Something different, I guess." Sam's face was flushed.

"Ouch. Sorry, man," Dean said honestly.

"It's fine. I'm done with love anyway. I gave it my all and look what that did to me." His eyes fluttered a couple of times. What time was it?

"I hear you. I once fell hard for this girl named Cassie… but she broke up with me because I wasn't mature enough."

"That sucks." Sam tilted his head to the side, then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw that Dean was looking directly at him. He was actually a little close to Sam, his knees were almost touching his thighs. "Uh, I better get going."

"What's the rush? We still got all night." He offered Sam another cup.

"N-No. I can't," but when Dean brought it near his hand, temptation won, "well… one more." Dean smirked and scooted a bit closer to Sam.

Sam's mind was swimming. It was getting hard to concentrate. He groaned when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"You're hot, Cityboy."

"You're hotter," Sam mumbled without thinking.

Everything was calm, at least that's what Sam thought, until he had Dean's tongue in his mouth. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, caressing his toned stomach. Dean was straddling on Sam's thighs. Hmm. Sam could really get used to this.

"Wait— Stop, Dean!" Sam gently pushed him away. "This isn't me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean snapped, frustrated that Sam was ruining the mood.

"I— Don't you want to go on a date first?" Sam rushed out, sobering up. "I could wine and dine you."

Dean growled. "You just said you were done with love! Who the fuck cares if we fool around? It's just for fun." As he tried to kiss Sam again, he ducked away.

"I was being dramatic!" Sam exclaimed. "Of course I want love! I don't want to fool around. I'd rather take you out and make you fall in love with me."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Slow down, cowboy. I'm not looking for any of that shit. I just want to have sex— maybe multiple times with you." He grinned as he eyed Sam's body.

Sam's eyes narrowed and then he pushed Dean to the side of the couch. "I didn't come here for that!"

"Well then, who the fuck comes at night offering beer without getting something in return?" Dean countered. "Seriously? I could be getting laid right now if you stop being a little bitch."

"Is that was this is to you? Get-laid-free-card! I'm not like that, and I feel offended that you thought I was that type of guy, asshole!"

"Why the fuck did you come to my house then?" Dean hissed.

Sam staggered to his feet as he glared at Dean. "I wanted to come have a drink and get to know my neighbor a bit, like a good civilian. I wanted to get on your  _good_   _side_!"

Dean gritted his teeth and stood up as well, then prodded Sam on his sternum. "Well fuck you! You're on my  _bad_   _side_  now!" Wait— What?

Oh fuck… What did Sam just do?

"I hope you enjoy _hell_ because that's what it's going to be like from now on!" Dean vowed, glaring daggers at Sam.

Shit...


End file.
